


This Is Not A Love Story

by technobladelovebot



Category: Attack on Titan, aot, snk - Fandom
Genre: M/M, erejean - Freeform, eren yeager/jean kirstein - Freeform, eren/jean - Freeform, tbh this started as a writing promo for my college class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technobladelovebot/pseuds/technobladelovebot
Summary: THERE ARE TWO BOYS. EACH QUICK TO ANGER, AND QUICKER TO THROW A PUNCH.WHAT GOOD COULD COME OF THIS ?⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ THIS IS NOT A LOVE STORY.
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Jean Kirstein, erejean
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	This Is Not A Love Story

THERE ARE TWO BOYS. EACH QUICK TO ANGER, AND QUICKER TO THROW A PUNCH.  
WHAT GOOD COULD COME OF THIS ?

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ THIS IS NOT A LOVE STORY.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
“ WHAT BAD COULD COME  
FROM BEING IN LOVE ? “  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀” BEING IN LOVE  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀WITH ME . “  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
YOU ARE SITTING IN THE TALL GRASS. YOUR BACK PRESSED AGAINST A TREE, HIS BACK PRESSED AGAINST YOUR CHEST. HE WONT TELL YOU HE LOVES YOU, BUT HE LOVES YOU. YOUR LIPS GHOST OVER THE TENDER SKIN OF HIS THROAT, AND YOU FEEL LIKE YOU’VE DONE SOMETHING ILLEGAL. YOUR ADRENALINE RUSHES AS THOUGH YOU’VE ROBBED A BANK OR SHOT A MAN. YOU’RE TRYING TO SAY YOU LOVE HIM BUT THE WORDS WONT COME. INSTEAD YOU RUB A CALLOUSED HAND OVER HIS BRUISED KNUCKLES. “I KNOW” HE SAYS AT LAST, “I KNOW.” AND YOU KNOW YOU WOULD DAMN YOURSELF FOR HIM SO LONG AS HE WOULD LAY WITH YOU EVERY DAY AND EVERY NIGHT.  
⠀ ⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀  
THE UNSAID PROCLAMATION OF LOVE STARTS TO CHOKE YOU. THE WORDS GATHER IN THE BASE OF YOUR THROAT AND TRY TO CLAW THEIR WAY OUT. BUT STILL YOUR TEETH ARE GLUED TOGETHER AND YOUR TONGUE STILLS. YOUR HANDS PRESS TIGHTLY TO THE SIDES OF HIS FACE AND THE HOPE IN HIS EYES BEGINS TO DIMINISH. “I UNDERSTAND” HE WHISPERS AS HE PRIES YOUR HANDS FROM HIS FACE “MAYBE IN ANOTHER LIFETIME” HIS VOICE IS STEADY AND HIS LIPS HOLD A SMALL SMILE BUT HIS EYES DECEIVE. “YES” YOU SAY AT LAST, “MAYBE IN OUR NEXT LIFE”  
⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀  
“PLEASE,” YOU DONT KNOW WHAT YOURE BEGGING FOR, “PLEASE.” YOU ARE BESEECHING HIM FOR SOMETHING YOU DONT EVEN KNOW. “PLEASE.” ITS THE ONLY WORD YOUR CHAPPED LIPS CAN FORCE OUT. HE LOOKS DOWN, REFUSING TO MEET YOUR EYES. “YOU KNOW I CANT,” WHEN HE MEETS YOUR EYES AGAIN THEY NO LONGER HOLD LOVE “YOU ARE FREE TO BEG BUT I CANNOT COMPLY” AND YOU REALIZE YOU HAVE FINALLY LOST THE OTHER HALF OF YOU.


End file.
